


If I Had a Gun

by heatofthetuesdaymoments



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Adultery, Curses, F/F, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Murder, Regret, Sexual Content, character's point of view, post tramatic flashbacks, talks of suicide, teen!michael, tell me if i need more tags after reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatofthetuesdaymoments/pseuds/heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in Ghost? You Should. Do you trust your Neighbors. You really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skylar: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this a fan-fic about Michael Langdon Tate's son and this girl named Skylar Collins. I do not own anything, thanks for reading. I wrote this about two years ago and always intended on finishing it so here it is. I'm trying to give it another shot. I really had a vision for this story and I wanna bring it back. So thank you for reading. Really.

My mom and I are survivors of a nasty scandal and a horrible divorce.  We used to live in a tiny town up in Rhode Island where everyone knows about everyone and their secrets.  I wish that wasn't the case though.  On the outside, my home life looked perfectly normal:  There was a mom, a dad, and their seventeen year old daughter.  We seemed happy, but that all changed once father's partner at his law office announced that she was pregnant with his child, and that's when all hell broke loose.  To keep it simple, the whole town was in shock.  People began to whisper whenever my mom or I passed by and soon it was too much to be seen in public.  I got in a fight with Susan McCann after she called my mother a dried-up witch, and finally, when the divorce came through I had no reason to speak to my father so I cut ties with him.  After that my mother decided to take a job offer as Head Charge of Doctors at the Los Angeles Children's Hospital.

My mother wanted a house she could be proud of and call her own.  It had been sixteen years since the United States had, had a bad recession and housing was in a pretty decent shape.  We could of picked any house we wanted, but the Victorian House in Mid-Town just called to the both of us.  Our realtor was a fairly old woman, a little up tight and kind of bigot, but she could sell houses.  She had my mom under her thumb as soon as we stepped out of our car.  No more than an house in the house and we were sold.  Unpacking was easy since we left most of our belongings back in Rhode Island (it reminded us both of my dad).  Within the week I would be starting my Junior year at the school close to my house. That weekend, Mom bought me a nice green bike.  I spent all weekend riding around on it.  I went to the beach using the bus.  I took the train to the downtown library.  I had never felt so happy to just be by myself and not have anyone talking behind my back.  I felt free.  On Monday, I would have to give up that freedom and the solace.  No one likes being the White Elephant in the room, but I didn't have much of choice.  So I just put on my big girl pants and went to my first day at my new school.

My big girl pants didn't anticipate meeting anyone new. They didn't anticipate bumping into Him.

His blond hair glowed around his head like a halo and he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.  He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly.  

We had bumped into each other and I dropped all of my books.  He was now picking them up for me.

"I- No, you don't have to do that." I say, beginning to help him.

I noticed he has this silver, leaf ring on his left thumb.  He hands me a book and that's when I feel an electric shock go through my body.  I guess he felt it too, because we both freeze.  He tilts his head up and stares at me.  We stay like this for a few minutes.  People just walk pass us.  

He clears his throat, "H- Hi." He says, letting go of my hand and my book.

I smiles, "Hi." I feel like such an idiot.

We both get up.  He adjust his backpack strap.  I bite my lip as I clutch my book against my chest.

"I'm Michael." He says, sticking out his hand.

I take it and once again the spark between us cuts my breathing short.

"I'm sorry." I say, "I'm Skylar."

I don't know what I'm feeling, but it's got my whole body shaking.  As soon as we let go the electricity stops.

"Well that was weird." Michael says.

He smiles at me and I have to stop my knees from buckling.  Those dimples and that voice are a deathly combination.

I laugh lightheartedly, "Probably a disturbance in the force." I blurt out.

He smiles some more, "You a fan of the classics?" He asks me.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing as I try to hide my bashful smile, "I blame my mom." I say.

"Hey it's not a bad thing," He says reassuringly, "it's just different."

The butterflies in my stomach have turned into bats and it feels like they want to escape.

"So I've never seen you before where are you from?" He asks me.

I nod my head in silence.  I feel that if I talk I'll have a panic attack and I don't want to freak the guy out, but there's just so many emotions invading my body I don't know what to do.  I never wanted to talk about my past and I definitely didn't want to talk about it with him, he wouldn't want to befriend the new girl with the troubled passed.  Finally I just tell him that I moved here from Rhode Island.

"Well, welcome to California," He says, "here let me see your schedule and I'll help you find your classes."

I feel like I'm going to explode. I mean people are attractive in general, but Holy Bejesus I mean I'm not exaggerating Michael is a walking form of art, like something from a Renaissance painting and he's standing in the presence of a short, girl with a never ending appetite and a love for all things fluffy animal wise. I take mental notes of the shape of his jaw, the glimmer in his blue eyes, his lips, but his hands are the most beautiful hands I've ever seen.  I'm crushing and I'm crushing hard.

"Oh we have English, Photography and two Study Halls together," He says, looking at me and flashing a dazzling smile, "this should be an interesting year."

Unfortunately, English is not my first period.  So he takes me to my computer class.

"See you around Skylar." He says, squeezing my shoulder gently and then walks away.

It takes me a minute to realize I've stopped breathing.


	2. Skylar: A Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this from my fanfic account so if this seems familiar it is. Thanks for reading.

After my two morning classes (which are not English, Photography or any of my Study Halls) it's time for lunch.  I can't even begin to describe how small I feel.  The cafeteria is much larger than my old high school's with about ten times more kids.  I pick up my tray and grab carrots, a grilled cheese, and chocolate milk.  When I turn toward the tables, I can feel people staring at me but pretending to not notice me and talk about something else.  No one is going to let me sit with them.  I'm the  _new kid, the outsider._ I must face this shark infested pool alone.

Or at least that's what I thought until the most beautiful hands I've ever seen are gently brushing mine as they take my tray.

"Hey Sky, you can sit with me and my friends." Michael says, as he comes to my rescue.

I try to play it cool as we scoot past student after student.  All catching a glimpse of the  _'New Girl'_ , deciding if she's alright or not.  I guess I pass the test.  One girl smiles at me and another says hi, which I reply back with a quiet 'hey'.  When we get to Michael's table the place is occupied with nine people; an assortment of people who wouldn't normally be around each other and yet they seem so comfortable with one another.  Michael sets my tray down next to his and takes my bag for me. I say thanks and as he pulls the chair out for me.  

Michael turns his attention to the table."Guys this is Skylar, she just moved here from Rhode Island."

One guy with short black hair, and olive skin says "Hey." He's in a Letterman jacket with a Cross Country symbol on the right side.  A girl with pink hair in a cheerleader outfit says welcome.  She scoots closer the Letterman jacket and kisses him on the cheek.  The two go back to "cuddling" with each other.

"Ignore them, the rest of us do." Michael whispers in my ear.

The heat from his breath tickles my neck.  I try to keep my composure as calm as possible.

The couples turn out to be Kat and Dave.  Rob and Jake are the two athletes that are currently going out.  Rob is on the wrestling team and Jake is captain of Cross Country with Dave.  Liz a slender girl with short hair and moss green eyes and Jake are brother and sister, as well as Emily and Andrew who are also twins.  Dean, a freckled face boy is reading a comic book but nods his head addressing my presence.  His best friend Sam takes a carrot off my tray and says thanks.

"Bitch."  Dean says toward Sam, nudging him with his shoe.

"Jerk."  Sam replies, taking a bite from his carrot. 

"So why'd you move from Rhode Island?" Kat asks me.

"My mom's work." I say before biting into a carrot.

"What does your mom do?" Emily asks me.

"She's Head of Doctors at the Children's Hospital." I reply.

"Right on." Rob says, "So what does your dad do?" He asks.

I almost choke on the carrot.  No one seems to notice thankfully.  Except for Michael, whose just been listening to me talk this whole time, "He's a lawyer." I say, swallowing the carrot.

Before they can ask anymore questions about my dad, the bell rings.  Signaling for us to go to our next class.  Michael takes both of our trays to the trash while I get my bag.  Everyone says bye and such until it's just Michael and I at the table.

"C'mon lets go to class." He says, extending his hand to me.

Against better judgement I take his hand and there goes the sparks again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." He says caressing my hand.

"It's not a big deal." I say hoping he won't stop.

Michael smiles, "Alright let's go to class then." He says steering us down a hallway.

I try to hide my smile when he doesn't let go of my hand.

Thankfully we're not late and Michael takes me all the way to the back where he sits.

"I don't have a seating partner so you can sit here with me." He says.

I take the seat without question.

"Mr. Langdon," Says an old, balding teacher, "so nice of you to join us for once, _and_ you brought a friend." He says, pointing his Expo marker at me.

I can hear the class snicker.

"Please let me disappear" I say under my breath.

"I hope you won't be a distraction to Mr. Langdon," Says the teacher.

His joke is followed by more snickers,

"He's a remarkable student, even if he isn't always here." He adds quietly to just the two f us.

He winks at us and heads back to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

"What's his name?" I whisper to Michael.

"Mr. Lee," Michael whispers, "he likes you." He adds.

I make a face, "Really?"

Michael smiles, takes my hand and squeezes it gently, "He's a cool person don't worry you'll like this class, I do." He says.

"Even though you're hardly here?" I joke.

Michael smiles brightly, "Sometimes I got shit to do." He replies slyly and leaves it at that.

We're learning about the Civil War in this book Red Badge of Courage.  The class goes on and on but all I notice is Michael's hand and how it sometimes brushes against mine while were taking notes.

It's the last class of the day.  I have my other three classes with him tomorrow.  As we pack up our things Michael turns to me and asks me if I want a ride home.  

"Hell yeah." I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst for Tate is so strong. JFC. Help me. Also wtf is up with the aliens in the second season. I still watched up but seriously wtf? What is the hotel one going to be about. Sharks with lasers? Spooooky.  
> (pls ignore me ive been dranking)


	3. Safe Place:  Skylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first three chapters are about our OFC. Michael is already drawn to her if you can't tell. It's fate. It's meant to be blah, blah blah. BAD THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

So this is the first time I've had a boy in this house... this is the first time I've had anyone in this house to be honest.  My mom's not home so it's not a big deal.

"Wow," he says as he enters the home, "you live here?"

I smile, "Yeah, you should see my room it's amazing." I say.

Michael gives me this look and says, "Is that an invitation?"

I try not to let him see me blush, so I just give him a friendly tap on the chest and walk to the kitchen, "Want anything to eat?" I ask.

"How about we go look at that bedroom of yours." He suggest in a deep voice.

I roll my eyes and get two Dr. Peppers, "Okay, knock it off, I know that sounded-"

"Suggestive?" He asks, "Damn I was hoping we could explore other things in your bedroom."

 _'Is this guy fucking serious does he not know the danger he poses to my body let alone my underwear,'_  I think to myself.  I pop open both bottles and hand one off to Michael, who gives me a wink and takes a sip.  I can't help but smile.  It's hard not too when one of the Universe's Greatest Creations is standing in your kitchen.  I take a few sips before I finally talk, "So where do you live?" I ask.

Michael places the Dr. Pepper on the breakfast table, "Well, actually I live right next door." He says, pointing at the yellow house facing my backyard.

"We're neighbors?" I ask, "And you decided to say hi now?"

He smiles, "Yeah, I saw you guys unpacking, I wanted to come over and say hi-"

"Why didn't you?"

He sighs, "My mom doesn't really want me in this house." He says a little embarrassed and displeased.

"Oh," I say putting my soda on the table as well, "Why, what's wrong with this house?"

"She use to live here as a girl," he says, "her home life wasn't the best and she's superstitious so she thinks the house gives off a bad vibe."

I examine the kitchen, "To be honest this is the first time I've felt safe since this whole divorce thing."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Michael comments.

"Thank you."  I say gracing him with a sincere smile.

"Have you seen the basement?" He asks me.

"No." I say, "I mean I know that we have one but the realtor didn't really want to show us the basement." I think back to that day, she was even more twitchy talking about the basement.

Michael gives me a wicked smile, "Well, lets go see it now."

"I don't know," I say scratching my head, "I mean won't the house like eat you up or something." I tease.

Michael smiles, "I think my mom has better things to worry about."  He replies.

"Besides I could never leave you alone in such a big house," Michael adds, "wouldn't want something bad to happen to you, Princess."  He teases back.

"I am no princess, I'm a warrior." I reply.

"Then you have nothing to fear." He says.  

He takes my hand again and gently plants a kiss, "Besides, what mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He says in a sensual voice.

"I know where it is." He says guiding us through the house.  

It's under the stairs.  It's a beautiful, old door, with a stained-glass window.  As we descend into the basement the air becomes more stuffy, and cool, and there's a lingering scent but I can't trace the origin.  Michael turns on the lights illuminating the entire basement which seems to go on forever.

"Pretty cool huh?" He says, locking our fingers together.

My body feels like it's humming.

"Yeah." I say.

I notice a little red ball on the floor.  Michael picks it up and hands it to me.

It's sort of old but still bouncy.

"The old owners must of left it." I say playing with the ball.

I look up and find him staring at me.  Before I can ask what's wrong Michael's lips are on mine.  I've been kissed before.  In my freshman year Maxwell White kissed me under the bleachers on Valentine's Day during lunch.  It was awkward and a little sloppy, but this was whole other ball game.  Michael knows what he's doing.  He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up to the point where I am on my tiptoes.  I drop the ball and wrap my arms around his neck.  This is the most passionate kiss I have ever received.  When we're done both of us are breathless.  Michael caresses my cheek with the hand that has the ring on it.  He then kisses my neck and plants a kiss on my nose.

"Well, you work fast." I say breathlessly.

We both sort of laugh.  We find a couch in one of the rooms and decide to sit there.

"I'm sorry." He says out of the blue.

I smile, "For what?" I ask, "I think you gave the best welcome possible."

"I didn't mean to rush into this sorta thing," He says biting his lip and taking my hand, "this wasn't intentional, I just... I don't know, as soon as I bumped into you, as soon as I saw you, I liked you."

I blush, "Well, I feel the same."

Michael chuckles and brushes some of my hair away planting another kiss on my lips, "Was it worth it?" He asks me.

"Honey people wait a lifetime for something as awesome as this, it was definitely worth it." I kiss him back.

Being on the couch gives our bodies the chance to be closer to each other.  I gently bite his lower lip and in response I hear him growl, actually growl.  He switches the position to where I'm sitting on his lap.   Michael begins to kiss my neck again when I hear a door slam; my mom is home and I am possibly grounded for life, but when I hear a southern accent yelling ' _MICHAEL LANGDON, YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE!"'_ Michael freezes.

"Shit it's my mom."

We scramble to make ourselves presentable.  I'm pretty sure Michael's going to need to pour cold water down his trousers.  As we walk upstairs to the kitchen we're greeted by an elderly woman with bleach blond hair like Michael's but she has dark hazel eyes.  She's dressed as if she's from a sixties catalog for clothing.  She's silently judging me.  I can feel her looking into my soul and the guilt starts to wash over me.

"Hello mother." Michael says quietly, guarding me from his mother's site.

"You know you can at least call or pop in and let me know where you are young man." Says Mrs. Langdon.

"Yes ma'am."

"And who is  _this_  young lady?" She asks pointing her cigarette at me.

"Skylar Collins." I reply, "I live here ma'am"

Mrs. Langdon sighs heavily and lights up her cigarette.  My mom smokes so she won't notice the smell there's already a few butts in the ashtray at Mrs. Langdon's side.  Back in Rhode Island I use to take one or two just in case things were really bad at school or at home but I haven't had one since we moved here.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Skylar." She says after taking two puffs, "I'm sorry I barged in like this but Michael here knows he needs to contact me if he's going somewhere." She says, giving him a stern look.

I look away.  Even though her anger isn't direct at me I still feel obligated to look away.  My dad use to do the same thing.  It sent shivers down my spine.  I never knew what was going to happen when he looked at me like that.  It never ended well to be honest.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Langdon sighs, "I'm not upset at you," she says walking over to us.  

She lifts up my chin with her index finger, thankfully not the one with a cigarette, "Why look at you, you're a such a pretty girl." She adds.

"Look mom, I'm sorry I didn't call." He says, moving in between us, "She just started school today and I was just being a good neighbor and a friend."

I can't help but laugh but manage to make it into a cough.  _'A very good neighbor indeed,'_  I think to myself.

"Well, I expect you at eight for dinner." Mrs. Langdon says, "And it was nice to meet you Miss Collins." She says and just like that, she's gone.

I walk over to lock the kitchen door, when I turn around Michael is right in front of me.  Before he can try to apologize I go on my tiptoes and kiss him gently on the lips.  I get he's embarrassed. But I also know what real humiliation is, and I don't want him to apologize for something as small as this.  I mean it's not the way I would of liked to meet his mom but worse things could have happened.  I open my eyes and look at the perfection I'm kissing.  That's when I see a black figure, like literally a black figure standing in the corner of the hallway to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" I say pointing at the black figure.

"What?" Michael asks, turning his head toward the direction I'm pointing, but once I blink the menace is gone.

"Are you okay?" He asks, cradling my face.

I try to laugh it off, "I'm sorry, I just... I guess I'm just really tired." I say, "So what do you want to do now?" I ask.

Michael holds me close to him, "We could continue exploring the basement." He suggests.

I playfully pull away, "I don't want to get interrupted like last time." I say.

"I promise my mom won't barge in like before." He says.

I smile, "Actually I was talking about my mom." I say.

We both sort of look at each other again and laugh.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" He asks me.

I smile, "Did know you were a sub artisan." 

Michael smiles, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He replies.

I sit at the breakfast table and patiently watch Michael make me a sandwich.

He's possible the most beautiful sub artisan I've ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a few tricks up his sleeve" INDEED! God! Michael is going to be the Dorian Grey of American Horror Story. Cherub looking little shit. I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS. I still love this story though. I'm conflicted help me.  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Cherub Little Shit: Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Michael's turn to share or not share. Whatever. He's my precious evil son. Who must be stopped.

I come in around twelve o'clock.  I know mom's waiting for me.  I could smell the cigarette tar from the walk way.  

"You're definitely late." I hear her say.

I put my bag down.  Big mistake.

"Young man you take that filth up to your room but before you that you better take off those shoes." She says.

Walking out of the living room toward me.  Bleach blonde hair, those tired, dark hazel eyes.  Skylar's eyes are light brown.  They're prettier and despite all the bullshit she seemed to have gone through, are much happier.  Mother has been worrying about me all this time.  I plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry mama." I say before taking off my shoes.

"You've got red on you." She says grabbing a tissue ready to wipe it off.

"Mom, no I don't want to leava trace." I say gently moving the tissue from my face.

"It wasn't that...  _girl_  was it?" She practically spits me.

_'That girl,'_ As if the very beauty was vermin, "I wouldn't lay a hand on her." I say.

"I'm sorry," Mama sighs, "I just... I pray you don't get caught and praying my child can only do so much for a woman my age." She says, taking another long drag from her cigarette.

"Mama, you are the most beautiful mother in the world." I reply.  

She repays my comment with a smile.  I'm probably one of the few who see her smile like this.  I wonder what she must think of me.  Her only son going off every time I need to  _release_  and that's always on a whim.  I could go all _Repo! Genetic Opera_ and blame genetics for my sickness, but mom never talks about dad. She doesn't acknowledge him.  She treats him like a pet that dies and you replace it with a video game or a day at Disneyland, that way you don't remember what tragedy happened.  But after you finish the game, after all the magic closes at ten, you're left with the emptiness.  An emptiness that you can never replace.

"I'm going to go clean up and take a shower." I say as I walk down the hallway up the staircase to my room.

Soap, hot water, a toothbrush, and a scrubber; boots, jacket and my bag are clean.  Next is the body.  I look at the blood on my face.  Not my blood, but the blood of the cafeteria lady at my school.  Her killing wasn't too hard to do.  She was old, weak, and very quiet, not my normal type, but I blame  _her._ Skylar.  As I wash my face I can't help but notice a strand of her hair on my chest.  The scent of her perfume mixed in with the scent of blood and Clorox and of course her cherry chap stick from when I was kissing her.  It's sort of her fault that I killed the lunch lady.  My type is usually young girls or old men, sometimes homeless people, but mostly young girls.  I guess I only killed her because she had always been a quiet, shy lady that nobody really knew about or probably cared about.  I can't really change anything now considering she's dead.

I can't help but feel disgusted with myself.  How could Mom ask if I killed Skylar.  She's the most beautiful creature on this Earth.  If I were the darkness surrounding someone, she'd be the light at the end of the tunnel, signaling a safe haven.

After I'm done I fall on to my bed.  It's about two now, which gives me until seven to sleep.  As I get under my blanket the face of the lady fades and in its place is Skylar's.  I knew something was there between us something so right.  It was meant to be, and I'm so glad she accepted my kiss in that creepy basement.  I don't know what is it about that house.  I feel like I had been there before but that was my first time setting foot in that place.  I don't know what's wrong with the house, however, it does gives mom the creeps.  She never wants to talk about her past, especially that house.

I'm strangely attracted to it, and now I'm extremely attracted to the girl living in that house.  I look out my window form my bed.  I can barely see the top of the house from where I'm laying.  I see the light on, so I assume that's Skylar's room.

I wonder what she's doing in there.

Is she thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about her?

I close my eyes and envision her being right next to me in my bed.  I miss the softness of her skin.  The heat from her breath.  I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good night Michael." Says Mom from the other side.

"Goodnight Mom." I say and once I make sure her door is closed I go back to my thoughts of Skylar, that little light of mine, before I fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is the mediocre cinnamon roll. just right for this world. just edible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Teen love and what not. Skylar you should tattoo Satan in a Sunday hat on Michael's head. PLEASE!

Falling asleep was such an obstacle last night.  I barely got any sleep.  I blame that damn black thing standing in my kitchen.  Obviously no one was there, but all night I felt as if someone was watching me.  I looked out my window around midnight.  Michael was asleep by then I guess.  No lights were on in his house except for the living room downstairs, and I'm pretty that's just to ward off intruders.  But still, every dark corner in my room felt like the black figure was there just silently watching my everyone move.

As I'm eating fruity pebbles I hear a knock on the door, "Hey Sky." Says Michael holding a pink box.

"Hi," I say opening the screen door, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What's up?" I ask.

Michael sort of blushes and hands me the pink box, "I got these for you." He says gesturing to the box in his hands.

I gingerly take the box and ask him to come in.

"What is it?" I ask as Michael sits down.

"Well open it silly." He says and then takes a spoonful of my cereal and puts it in his mouth.

"Please." He adds.

I open the Michael's gift and am caught by the surprise in the box, because there in the box are three cupcakes with  _'Wanna Date Nerd?'_  written in icing.

I look to my right and see Michael.  His blue eyes, so deep and full of wonder, I could get lost in them if I'm not careful.

"So what do you say?" He asks me.

-

Of course I sad yes, how could I not.  I grabbed one of the cupcakes, the one that said 'Nerd' on it and playfully shoved it into his mouth.  He took that as a good sign since I was giggling and kissing the frosting off his lips.  Mom came downstairs and met Michael and I knew that she liked him.  After that Michael drove me to school.  The rest of the week went by fast with no sign of the black figure, and eventually Michael's group of friends convinced me to invite them back to my house on Friday.

"Oh my god, this place is huge!" Kat says.

Emily walks to the kitchen, "Can we smoke?" She asks.

"Sure just hide it from my mom." I say.

Michael squeezes my side before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh ew, get a room." Andrew says walking in, "Mind if I get a soda?" He asks opening the fridge.

I tell him it's no problem, the rest of the people join us, we talk about school until Liz gets a text, "Fuck, someone killed that old lady in the cafeteria!"

"Which one?" Sam asks.

Michael looks as if he's lost in some distant place.  I squeeze his hands and in response he looks down and smiles at me.

"Miss Gates or something." Liz says, "Ruth sent me the text also the McKay party is off." She adds.

Dave, Rob, and Jake groan, "What are we gonna do now?" Kat asks.

"How about a party here?" I suggest.

Michael gives me this look.  Yeah I can't believe those words came out of my mouth either.

"Hell yeah!" Dave says giving Rob a high-five.

"What will your mom say?" Emily asks me.

I shrug, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't notice I'll call her to let her know." I say and then head to the phone.

When I finally reach my mom, she answers the phone laughing, "Hello?" She says.

"Mom, it's Skylar."

"Oh honey, hey I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning I've got a business convention in San Diego." She says, I hear music in the background, "I'll be gone all weekend."

"Oh." Is all I say.

How could she forget to mention something like that?

Before I can say anymore, she says, "Oh gotta go, I love you!" And then the phone is dead.

I re-enter the kitchen, "The house is ours for the weekend." I say walking toward Michael.

Liz slides her phone screen on "I'm sending out a text to everyone." She says and then clicks the screen off, "Done." She says smiling.

Emily and Andrew offer to get the stuff.  Everyone else leaves.

Michael and I are alone once more.

-

Michael and I head into the living room.  He plugs his iPod into the radio and plays an old song by this band called Temper Trap on it.  It's calm and a little sad.

"This song puts my mind at ease." He says walking over to the couch.

I immediately rest my head on his shoulders.

"Why did you offer to have the party here?" He asks me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I protest.

"My friends, well, don't get me wrong they're great but they have this unfortunate habit of using people." He says, rubbing his jaw against my head.

I smile, "Well I'm using them for copious amounts of alcohol so I guess we're even." I re-position myself, so I'm looking up at him, "Besides it'll be like a welcoming party for me." I add.

Michael kisses my forehead, "You are not what I expected." He says.

I smile, "How so?"

"Copious amounts of alcohol, never that I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth." He says.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close, "It's not like I'm a party girl, I just enjoy a drink once in a while."

"Well with my friends that's going to start progressing to every weekend." Michael tells me.

"The more the merrier." I reply.

Micheal kisses my forehead again, "I'm just looking out for you." He says.

"I appreciate that Michael," I say, "but I'm not going to get hurt not like that cafeteria lady."

Michael's eyes go black for a second, or was that my imagination.  It had to be my imagination.  People's eyes just don't go black all of a sudden.  That doesn't happen to people.  I tell myself I'm tired and need a quick nap.

"She was murdered, I'm never ever letting that happen to you." He says sternly.

All week Michael had been nothing but sweet and gentle and now he's... I don't know, a completely different person. However, I was wrong to joke about someone's death like that, especially with Michael.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," I say, "I shouldn't have joked about that lady." I add, getting quiet.

I hear Michael sigh heavily, "I'm sorry too, for the lady and snapping at you." He says.

"I forgive you." I say before kissing him, "Um I have a confession to make."

"You're a mermaid?" He asks mockingly.

I blush, "I've never really had a real boyfriend before, and I am a virgin." I say making sure the virgin part was said fast, I can feel the heat of my cheeks getting warmer.

"I don't care," Michael says, taking my hand, "I'm just happy that you're with me."

We intertwine our fingers together.  I couldn't be more happy,  Emily, Sam and Dean enter the house, carrying all the goods for tonight's party.

Michael sighs and pulls me up from the couch.  He plants a kiss on my lips.  Boy he sure likes to kiss a lot. The rest of the group enters the house and soon, practically everyone from school is slowly being swallowed up in my house.

I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this.  I figure if my mom forgot to tell me that she'd be gone one weekend, I'll just forget to tell her that I threw a party while she was away.

-

Michael and Rob left the party to go on a beer run.  Leaving me alone to "mingle" I guess.  It's not like I didn't have friends back home.  Truth is everyone is pretty friendly towards me.  They're also a little drunk but so am I.  Heading into the living room I see someone has set up a DJ booth.

"Skylar!" Yells Liz, holding another girl's hand as she walks my way.

"Oh my god, thanks for throwing the party!" She says giving me a hug.  

The girl right next to her smiles at me but it doesn't feel sincere.  When Chelsea lets go she turns her attention to the girl.

"Sarah, this is Skylar," She then grabs my hand, "Skylar this is Sarah, okay I'm gonna get a drink." She adds, leaving the two of us there.

"Great party." Sarah says over the music.

"Thanks, glad you could make it." I feel like I'm trying too hard to be polite.

"So you're going out with Michael?" She asks me.

"Yeah for about a week almost," I say looking at my cup.

Sarah smirks, "It's funny, Michael and I use to date too."

_'Oh crap,'_  "Oh that's cool, got any embarrassing stories?" I ask.

"Some you just wouldn't believe," She says and then puts her hand on my shoulder, "You're too good for him."

"Excuse me?" I ask not quite believing what I'm hearing.

"You'll get hurt," She says, "leave him now."

"Um... I'm going to go get more punch or something but it was nice meeting you." I say making my getaway.

Actually I was going to go to the back to have a smoke.  I really needed on after that.  I head down the now crowded hallway that has the door to the creepy basement.  I don't realize that the door to the basement is open until some guy accidentally trips me and I almost fall down the stairs.  By the grace of god someone's large hands grab hold of my small frame and steady me on the first step.

"Whoa, you alright?" He asks me.

For a second I think it's Michael.  Both boys have the same colored hair but his eyes are dark brown, and his bone structure is some what different than Michael's.

"Thank you." I finally say.

Mystery guy helps me up.  He notices the cigarette pack in my hand.

"Were you going out to smoke?" He asks me.

I look down at the pack.  I completely forgot why I was going to smoke in the first place but then I remember and the anxiety starts to kick in once again.

Mystery guy must notice because he gives me a reassuring smile and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"C'mon let's go outside," He says, "you look like you could use some fresh air."

"Thanks," I say as we head outside.

It's less packed outside which makes since.  It's fall and even here it gets a little chilly.

I sit on the brick wall outside, "My name's Skylar."

"I'm Tate." He says, extending his hand out to me.

I shake it.  His hands are very warm.

"It's nice to meet you Tate."

"Nice to meet you too." He says and then sits on the brick wall with me.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" I ask him.

Tate shrugs, "It's alright not really my scene but thanks for the invite."

"It's not really my party but you're welcome." I say and take a drag from my cigarette.

"Do your parents know you smoke?" He asks me.

"Nope and it's just me and my mom." I say offering Tate and cigarette which he takes.

"Oh where's your dad?" He asks then lights his own cigarette.

"Probably fucking his whore." I blurt out.

I don't know why I said that.  It tastes like poison after I do and I hate myself for it.

Tate blows smoke out, "Wait, what?"

I shake my head, "Sorry, my parents are divorced and stuff." I swing my feet back and forth.

"Oh, well hey don't apologize," He says scooting closer, "my dad left because my mom is a whore too."

"You shouldn't say that about your mom." I say quietly.

"You don't know my mom," Tate replies, "but that's a good thing because she is a real piece of work."

I smile, "Yeah, well,who am I to judge, my dad, your mom, both suck." I say.

"Sorry." I add.

Tate smiles, "It's not a problem it's good to get that kind of stuff off your chest right?"

I smile.  It's nice to talk about my dad and not feel guilty for hating him.

"He probably doesn't care what I think anymore."

"You're too good for him anyways," Tate says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "You and your mom."

I look up at Tate and smile.  I know he probably doesn't mean it.  We just met after all, but it still helps me feel better.  I haven't really told Michael about my dad though.  I guess I should since I told Tate about him.

"Thanks man."

It's weird how comfortable I am with him and Michael.  It's like they're the same person.  Inside I hear people holler.  Rob and Michael have probably come back with the drinks.

"I better go in." I say jumping off the brick wall, "it was nice talking to you."

"Anytime Skylar." Tate says smoking the rest of his cigarette.

When I head back inside I'm greeted by everyone, including Michael who kisses me on the cheek.

"You smell like a smokey." He whispers before kissing me again.

"Do you mind?" I ask him.

He shakes his blond locks, "Not at all baby."

I just smile.  Rob and Dave pick me up onto their shoulders, "Three cheers for Skylar for saving our party!" The crowd cheers.

"And a judgmental glare at McKay for his party being cancelled." Dave says.

The party glares at McKay  who just smiles.

"Fuck you guys too." He says.

A few people throw cups at him. Michael just looks up at me and smiles.  I wink back.

I'm looking for Tate but he's nowhere insight.  Nor is he around for the rest of the party.  Maybe I upset him or maybe he got tired of the party scene.  Whatever the reason I'll just talk to him on Monday at lunch or something.

I look around and see all the people from my school having a good time.  I'm glad I could do this for them.  I may not know all of them but the few people who came and talked to me were really nice.  Things are different here.  I feel like I can do better here.

If only I could find Tate.

I feel like he's a friend already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M sleep deprived and going to a lock in but I really do appreciate you guys reading. I always wanted a story to Michael and after watching Penny Dreadful I'm finely inspired thanks to Dorian Grey's stupid, arrogant psycho face. He's adorable psycho face. did I mention I need help? Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also if anyone didn't like the cupcake thing FIGHT ME!
> 
> Also yay! Brought in Tate the whole FUCKING REASON MICHAEL EXISTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends: Skylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slept at all really. I maybe took a two hour nap. But YAY another chapter and guess what Tate is in it. Yes and a moody Michael being moody. Thanks for reading.

The weekend went by pretty fast.  Everyone enjoyed the party.  On Monday I soon learned that Michael and his group of friends are like high school royalty (seriously doubt that, even though I enjoy their company) but they've partied pretty much ever weekend and were notorious for it.  Now I was one of them:  Never home at a decent time, never around to see my mom, which bugs me, because she's always off on a business trip or something.  But what really bugged me is that I never saw Tate at school.  I asked around if anyone knew who he was and pretty much no one had heard of him.

"Probably a party crasher." Dean says.

I drop the subject at lunch on Thursday.  No one knows a 'Tate' at the school.  Guess he was just a party crasher.

At the end of the day I get a text from my mom.  She's telling me she's gone to another conference this time in New York, and she'll be gone for a week.  _'Great,'_ I think to myself.  A whole week alone and I really don't want to be.  I know that having some privacy has been great since the whole divorce.  I haven't spotted any black figures sneaking around my house but I still get crept out.  I meet Michael at his car.  I could really use a hug or a kiss, just some reminder that I am not completely alone.

"Hey," I say as Michael gets closer.

But there's no hug, not even a kiss.  He just has his hands stuffed into his pocket.

"Um, we can't hang out today I have a do a family thing." He says.

"Oh."

"But I'll still drop you off at home."He adds.

I don't let him see my pain so I kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, lets go home." I say, opening the door, and sliding quickly into the seat and closing it.

Michael gets in the car.  He looks at me for a second, and then starts the engine and drives us home.

When we get to the front of my house Michael grabs my hand, "I'm sorry Sky please don't be made at me." He pleads.

"I'm not," I say looking back at him and his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm just tired… of being alone at home and my mom's out of town again, it's like living with a stranger now… I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Listen I'll come by after the family bullshit." He says, "And we'll stay up late and eat junk food and watching any movies you want."

I make an attempt to smile, "That sounds good," I lean in and kiss him, "I'll see you later then."

"Promise."

It's hard to not feel loved when he looks at me like that.  I get out of his car, say goodbye and head inside. Mom is already gone so it's just me.  We should really get like a maid or something.  I quickly wipe that thought away and head upstairs to take a shower in the hopes of washing away today's stress.

As I walk down the hallway to my room I can't help but feel blessed that I have nice friends, a fantastic boyfriend (who I care about very much), my mom (even though she's never here now), and I get to live in this beautiful house.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream entering my bedroom.

"Oh shit hi there!" Says Tate casually sitting on my bed.

I clutch my towel as if it's a life preserver.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

I feel totally exposed because well, yes I am in a towel but also that fact that Tate somehow got into my house. It creeps me out a bit.

Tate smirks, "Sorry, the door was unlocked," he says, "I thought ya know-"

"You'd crash another party?" I secure the towel around me.

"Oh about that sorry I bailed." Tate says biting the inside of his cheek.

"You don't go to my school." I say.

"I'm home schooled." He replies.

"How'd you hear about the party?" I ask.

"Twitter?" He says, "That Liz girl sent it out on Twitter."

"So, how the hell did you know I was home?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"Look I'm not going to kill you or anything." Tate says, standing up from the bed, "I live down the street it's no big deal."

"So why aren't you at home?" I ask him.

I know I'm acting a bit prude but how else am I suppose to act when a strange boy is sitting on your bed.

Tate looks away, "Home's lonely, it isn't really home." He says, talking in riddles.

I sigh, "Look you can hang out here for a bit if you want." I say, "But I do need to change into some clothes." I add.

Tate smiles, "Thanks."

He gives me a hug, sighs and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"The fuck," I sigh, and land on my bed. Of all the days Tate had to choose today to invade my home. It's not like I got a scared or threatened him so he could leave. Maybe in some strange, sixth sense sort of way, he knew that I was lonely just like him.

When I finally open the door ten minutes later Tate's sitting in a chair in the big hallway.

I laugh, "You're lucky you're so adorable." I say.

Tate smiles, "I work with what I got." He says and gets up from the chair.

I bite my lower lip, "My boyfriend will be here later," I say, "I'm only telling you this because he has no idea who you are and would be a little suspicious."

"Does he really have to worry?" Tate asks.

"I don't think so."

Tate shuffles his feet, "So what do we do?" He asks me.

"We make-do with the time we have." I say.

"Shall I make us sandwiches and later smoke?" Tate asks me.

I smile, "That would be amazing." I say.

-

Tate is surprisingly a better friend than I imagined.  I tell him everything about Rhode Island, my dad's affair, and how absent my mom has been and how Michael was acting weird today.

"It just wasn't like him." I say.

"How so?" Tate asks.

"He's usually so cheerful and full of life, like his eyes are just so open and pure and I feel safe," I pause mulling over my words as I stab my ice cream with my spoon, "but today he was distant and quiet, he said he had family obligations."

"Family stuff sucks man," Tate says shoving popcorn into his mouth, "especially if you don't want to do them."

I shake my head, "It seemed like it was more than that but I can't be sure I won't know unless he tells me."

"So ask him." Tate suggests.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"Why the hell not?" Tate asks.

I smile, "Is that what you would do?" I asks him.

Tate turns his attention to his bowl of popcorn, "If I could ask Violet, if I could even talk to her I would."

"Violet?" I ask.

Tate sighs, "My ex, I'm still in love with her but I've done something... unforgivable and if I could I would."

"Does she know you still love her?" I ask him.

Tate crushes a handful of popcorn in his fist, "It wouldn't make a difference even if she did."

"Have you changed from your old ways?" I ask him.

"I did I'm not that person anymore." Tate replies.

"What happened if I may ask."

"I cheated on her." He says quietly.

I don't say anything.  I look at the screen in front of us.

"I'm just as bad as my mother."  He says.

I take his hand in mine, "No you're not don't say that."

I see tears forming in Tate's eyes.  I try and calm him down as best as I could.  His cheeks are getting red.  His nose is too.  His chest is rising up and down.

"Tate it's okay," I say placing my ice cream carton on the coffee table turning my full attention to Tate, "please calm down, please breathe deeply and try to calm down."

"What's... happening?" Tate says, breathing heavily in between his speech.

"You're having a panic attack I think so please calm down you're okay just think of a something that makes you happy." I say rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles.

Tate's breathing slowly goes back to normal.  I wipe his tears away, and he wipes his snot on his sleeve.  It pains me to see someone in so much pain.  I had to see my mom the same way for almost year.  I wouldn't want this stress on anyone.

"You okay?" I ask him.

He silently nods.  I hand him a throw pillow to hug.  

"I'm going to get you some water I'll be right back okay?"

He nods again.

I go to the kitchen and come back in less than two minutes.  Tate already has another movie playing.

"What are we watching now?" I ask him.

He accepts the glass from me and takes a huge gulp of it before replying.

"Heathers." He replies.

"Perfect." I reply.

We take our appropriate seats on the couch.  I've completely forgotten about my loneliness especially with Tate here.

"I'm going to try and talk to her again." He says.

"Don't expect her to change her mind too soon." I reply.

"I know," Tate replies, "I just, I gotta let her know that I'm trying." 


	7. A Wolf Among Us: Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna play Skyrim. But I really do love this story even if I talk trash. I'm sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading.

Tonight I'm back on my routine:  Young, beautiful, red hair, blue eyes.  Every time I kill I feel like I've met this person before.  Like the lunch lady, apart from meeting Skylar that very same night, she reminded me of someone I had met long ago.  I never really got close to the truth about why I kill who I kill.  But when I do it, it feels right.  Like I'm helping them somehow.  Like I'm curing them from their unhappiness and the unhappiness of the world.  Plus her one green, one-cataract eye freaked me out.

I still don't know why I do it.  Why I'm wired this way.  I'm not dumb and I'm not ugly.  But killing feels like it's the only thing I'm good at.  What kind of bothers me is the fact that Mother knows, but doesn't seem to care.  Maybe it's because she loved dad so much.  I obviously got his eyes and facial structure, apart from the hair.  We really don't have much in common.

I used knives tonight, but I usually use knives anyways.  Sometimes I see myself in the papers.  They call me the  _'Jack Ripper of Our Time'._ People describe me as an older man, with dark sinister eyes and a hideous profile.  If only those sorry bastards knew.

I'm beautiful.  I drink with your children.  I'm far from old, and I don't cut out people's organs.

I just like to see the crimson color of someone's blood on my pale skin.  Hear their death moan.  Watch as their very existence leaves their eyes.  And then I leave them there, go home, say goodnight to Mother, wash up, and then go to bed.

I'ts not like I do it every night.  It's just become my weekly hobby.  Kill one and done, or at least done for the rest of the week.  I don't feel any remorse either.  Apart from the cafeteria lady.  I don't know these people.  I don't care for these people, and therefore I feel no guilt for them as I take away their life.

I made the young red-heads death very easy and quick.  Not a lot to clean up but just enough to get me somewhere in the LA Times.  I guess I sort of do it for the publicity.  I mean as long as I know that they're watching me.  I'm perfectly fine with captivating the audience.  As I'm about to leave the girl and head back to my car I realize that my audience might be getting a little bored.  Perhaps it's time for a new act.  I look at my watch.  It's already eleven o'clock.  I'm suppose to meet Skylar at her house, but I'm too tempted to finish what I've already started.

"Fuck it." I say as I head back to the body.

Cold, lifeless and limp.  It isn't hard for me to carry her over my shoulder as I head to the corner of the ally that faces a dark parking lot.  I look for any type of security camera, homeless people, and authority around, but there isn't so I make my move.

-

Stealing someone else's car was easy.  Hooking up my police radio even easier.  Driving from Echo Park to Griffith Park is no problem.  I wasn't going to worry about the blood in the back, and covered in material that was sure to keep the cops still puzzled about the grotesque, old man known as  _Los Angeles' Jack the Ripper._ But cutting a body up is no party.

I like to listen to instrumental or classical music when I do this kind of stuff.  As of right now, I decide to play the playlist I made for Skylar.  Right now it's on that Temper Trap song I showed her last week.

_'Cut, cut, cut.'_   I figure I'd have a little more fun and scatter the girl's body parts around the park grounds.

"Damn," I say under my breath, looking at the time on my iPod.

It's past-midnight.  I'd never make it to Skylar's house now.  Hopefully she'll understand.  She's just wonderful like that.  A lot better than Sarah.  Maybe I should of killed her.  She's too needy and nosy and never gave me the space I needed.  When I'm with Skylar it's different.  I need to be around her.  I yearn for her.  I'd kill for her.  I'd die for her.

-

As I drive by Skylar's house I notice all the lights are off.  I could never go over now.  As much I'd want to I wouldn't want to disturb her sleep.  I know she wouldn't mind, but I decide against it.  Mostly because I'm covered in blood.

Mom's not up, or ever home.  I'm not surprised.  I think the only reason she waited for me that one time is because she probably thought I killed Skylar.  Maybe she's more terrified of me than I thought.  I realize there's a note on lamp table to my right as I enter the house.  Mom's not here at all.  She went out to a jazz club with some friends.  Well that's new to me.

Before going upstairs I take off all my clothes leaving me only in my boxers.  My boots, my shirt, my jacket, my entire body is caked with dry mud and blood.  I'm really glad mom's not home.  She'd probably never look at me again.  When I get to my room I look to my bedroom window which faces Skylar's.  The entire house is dark so she's obviously asleep.  I look at the clock.  It's two-thirty in the morning.  She's definitely asleep.

For an hour and a half I busy away, cleaning up my clothes, my bag, and my boots with pink soap Mother's maid has in cleaning closet.  I finally take a long hot shower:  Scrubbing, scratching, and scraping anything away that could resemble blood.  By the time I'm ready for bed it's four in the morning which leaves me two hours of sleep.  As soon as I hit the pillow I'm out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the Michael chapters are short. Do you know how hard it is to write murder? It's hard. Very hard.


	8. How Soon Is Now: Skylar/Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters are so short I thought it was better if I just combined the two. Thanks for reading.

**Skylar's POV**

I wake up alone in my bedroom.  There's a note on my nightstand saying Tate left in the middle of the night because he didn't want to get into trouble with his mom.  I stretch thinking about last night and how much fun I had.  Tate's a great guy.  We played cards.  We watched scary movies.  Later on he made me more food.  We smoked cigarettes together and before I fell asleep we talked until about two in the morning.  It was one of the best nights I've had in a long time.  I feel like I've made a true friend here (well besides Michael) so when I saw that Tate was gone I was a little upset.

It's seven o'clock which means Michael's going to be here in thirty minutes.  I do my morning routine and make myself two Nutella and peanut butter sandwiches, and make Michael a Nutella and strawberry sandwich.  Right at seven-thirty there's a knock on my back door.

"Hi," I say as I open the door for Michael, who looks like the walking dead.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

Michael drags himself into my kitchen.

"I'm really sorry I didn't show up last night." He says before giving me a kiss.

"It's okay," I reply when we separate, "here I made you breakfast." I add handing him the sandwich.

To my surprise Michael looks a little green when he sees it, "No thanks babe, I'm not hungry," He says.

"Oh okay."

"Here save it for Study Hall or English." He adds.

I'm a little hurt that he didn't show up.  That he refused my sandwich, but he looks really bad and probably feels worse.  I nibble on one of my sandwiches and grab my bag and other necessities.

"C'mon Sky lets go to school." Michael says, wrapping an arm around my waist and gently lifts me up so he can kiss me.

"What was that for?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a grouch." He says.

I smile, "Stop apologizing," I say and kiss him again, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Michael half-smiles, "Where have you been all my life?" He asks.

"Rhode Island," I say, "and before that, my mom's stomach and before that, I was just a tiny sp-" Michael kisses me, I guess to cut me off.

"Alright, alright I get it." Michael says putting his hands up in self-defense.

"I'm not so sure you do Mr. Langdon." I reply in a teasing manner.

Michael pulls me close to him, "Well you're here now and that's all that matters." 

We walk out of my house to his car hand-on-hand.  I love the feeling of his silver ring against my skin.  I like how cool it is against it.  Michael opens the door for me, and then heads over the driver's side to get in and start the engine.

"And before my mom's stomach, I was just a tiny white sperm cell." I say.

Michael shakes his head but I see him smiling.  

"I love how weird you can be sometimes." He says and we drive to school.

-

**Michael's POV**

I couldn't eat the sandwich.  Dark browns and red colors are being unkind to my stomach today.  I felt terrible that I rejected it but I felt sick when I saw the sandwich.  Maybe I'm loosing my touch?  Alas I can't.  I honestly don't know I just wouldn't be me anymore.  I'm just really fucked right now.  Last night was the first time that I had ever cut up a body.  It was tiresome.  It was extremely bloody and now my body is sore all over.

Today I don't have class with Skylar until after lunch.  I think she's smarter than me.  Which is a good thing because most of my friends are lovable idiots (Well, except for Robert, who's been my best friend since we were infants.)

"Hey buddy," Says Rob as he sits down next to me.

"Hey man." I reply.

"You look like shit." He whispers, he's not afraid to be honest.

"Everything okay?" He asks me.

"Just got in a little later than usual," I reply.

Rob arches an eyebrow toward me.  I know he can smell the bullshit of that lie.

"It's no big deal." I add cracking a smile.

Rob doesn't know about my other self.  He caught of glimpse of it once when we were six.  We found a squirrel that was supposedly dead from being hit by a car or something.  And then its tail twitched.  Rob started crying.  I picked up the biggest rock I could find and smashed it against the squirrel's head.  Rob thought I was putting the squirrel out of its misery.  In reality I just wanted to see the little blood trickle from its head onto the pavement.  Since then, Rob hasn't seen me even hurt a fly.

"Got in late and what exactly were you doing?" He asks nudging me.

"You hang out with Skylar last night?" He suggests.

I shake my head, "C'mon man, you know I don't kiss and tell." I say.

"Damn." Rob says, slapping his knee, "That's cool man." He says slapping my back.

"No, it's not even like that." I reply.

"You didn't tap that?"  He asks me.

"She's different." I reply.

"Really?" Rob asks quite baffled. 

"We got something real." I say.

"Something real." Rob echoes.

"Unlike Sarah who was just crazy." I add.

"Yeah, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Rob says, "I can't believe what a ticking time bomb she is."

True, Sarah is crazy, but I think I just helped with the craziness.  Sarah would call and call and call all night.  She'd wait outside my window too.  Yeah she was going through some stuff but so is Skylar.  Unlike Sarah, she keeps her emotions in cheek.  I know I was never there for her and stuff, but I had other things that were and still very much are important to me too.  I'm just glad I've finally found someone who understands me.  I notice Sarah staring at us in the library and I turn back to Rob.

"Yeah, glad I missed that Fatal Attraction." I whisper to him.

Rob smiles, "Yeah it worked out because now you're with Skylar." He says, patting my shoulder.

I can feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Damn she's got you whipped!" He says joking around.

"Hell no, I am a man, the beast, the alpha" I reply, "but I wouldn't mind Skylar taming me." I add.

Rob chuckles.

Truth is I'm a hundred-percent whipped.

-

**Skylar's POV**

When I get out of class Sarah is standing right outside my classroom door.

She grabs my arm.

Before I can protrest she whispers in my ear, "We need to talk."

I don't have time to say 'No.'  Sarah takes us to the nearby bathroom.  No one's in there but she checks anyways.

"Look I have plans." I say.

"With Michael," She smiles wickedly.

"With other people actually but Michael will most likely be there." I say.

"Yes, that's what we're here to talk about sweetie." I never notice this before, but Sarah is supermodel tall (maybe she actually is one).

I fell so small.  This is some  David and Goliath shit.

"Um..."

"Stay away from him." She snaps, "He's bad news."

I can't help but burst into nervous laughter.  It's an odd habit I know but this is pretty much my own form of defense.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Michael is bad," Sarah says, "he'll be the end of you."

I don't know what to say to this.  I mean seriously how could Michael be a danger toward me.  He's… perfect.  I'm about to say something but Kat and Liz come in.

"Hello darling." Kat says through a fake smile.

Liz turns their attention to Sarah as well, "Hey there Sarah."

Sarah sighs and walks out.  Kat turns toward me again.

"I am so sorry I introduced you to that crazy bitch." Kat says giving me a hug.

"Oh it's no biggie," I say awkwardly returning the hug.

Liz just stays quiet and then opens her phone.

"Hey Michael we rescued Sky." She says and then hangs up.

Michael was going to take me out to lunch for his moody behavior earlier.  So when he saw Sarah drag me into the bathroom he immediately texted Kat and Liz to come rescue me.  Apparently my special lunch is across the school at the sub sandwich shop.  It's a nice change from the crowded table I'm use to at lunch but he really didn't have to go to all that trouble about this morning.  Once we get our food we sit down in a quiet corner.

"I'm really sorry about my mood earlier." Michael apologizes again.

His hand is on the table so I take it.

"It's no biggie," I say, "I understand if you're going through something, believe me I know."

I look down at my sub.  It smells delicious but I'm not sure it could compete with Tate's sub.

"She told me to basically stay away from you." I say after eating half of my sandwich.

Michael gives me a quizzical look, "Are you serious?" He asks smiling.

I nod, "She says you're dangerous." I add.

"Do you believe her?" He asks me.

"No," I say, "No, I don't."

Michael leans close to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I have something for you." He says nuzzling my neck before going into his backpack.

My heart stops when I see the jewelry box.  I'm doe-eyed I just know it.

"For me?" I ask.

"Well open it first," He insists, "I just hope you like it."

I've never received gifts from boys before.  I don't know if Valentine's Day cards count in high school, but when I open the box I can't help but smile.

"It's beautiful." I say.

Inside the box is a ring similar to the one he has on this thumb.

"I love it." I say and give Michael a great big kiss.

"I guess you really like it." Michael says looking a little love drunk.

-

I decide to wear my ring on my left index finger.  As we head back from lunch we barely make it to our seats in the back of our English class.

"Saved by the bell." Mr. Lewis says, as the class bell rings.

The class snickers.

"Class, your project papers are due today." He adds.

I bring out my homework folder and hand in mine and Michael's homework.  Sometimes I feel like Michael thinks I'm smarter than him, but I don't mind.   As we sit down to watch a movie, Rob, who also has this class, turns around in his seat.

"Dude, Liz just texted me saying that our cross-country team just found some lady's hand." He whispers.

"What." Michael and I say in unison.

"Yeah," Rob checks his phone, "She's saying the cops just found half her calf too." He adds.

I feel my stomach flip in a bad way, "How does she know all this?" I ask.

"She's on the team." Michael pipes in.

"Oh my goodness," I cover my mouth, "I hope she didn't see it."

Michael looks off into the distance.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask.

He turns around and grabs my left hand and looks at the ring her gave me.

"Yeah, it's just sad news to hear."

"They 're saying it's the work of  _Jack the Ripper_." Rob adds.

I can't help but chuckle, "Excuse me?"

"He's been killing for a few years now." Rob says.

"No one's seemed to catch him." Michael adds.

"Well... I feel bad for the victim." I say.

"Why?" Michael asks me.

"Because no one should have to die that way." I say.

Michael just takes my hand and kisses it.  I don't know why but it feels like it's going to be a long week.


End file.
